Meet the Parents
by Moonheart13
Summary: Everyone eventually has to meet their boyfriend's parents and Todd is no exception. Thanks to his luck, he doesn't have to face just one simple dinner, but a whole two weeks in Germany during the Christmas season! Will the Wagner's try to send him back on the next flight to America or will he become a new member of the family? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution nor any of Marvel's characters.**

**Warning: Homosexuality, strong language, and mild implications of sex.**

* * *

Todd beat his hands restlessly against the armrests of his chair as he slowly sank into it. He stared up at the ceiling, his head swimming with paranoid thoughts.

"_Liebling_, please don't do zhat. I'm trying to rest."

The frog-like mutant glanced over at his boyfriend who had his head against the pillow, lying sideways and facing Todd. "Fuzzy, I can't help it. I'm freakin' out over here."

"I already told you—"

"Yeah, yeah, you told me, you told me. Well, I'm not gonna _believe_ what ya told me 'til I sees it fer myself."

Kurt rolled his eyes before snuggling more into his pillow. "Try not to zhink about it."

"I'm in a plane, Blue-boy. How can I _not_ think 'bout it?"

The furry mutant (now in disguise since they were surrounded by people on the plane) gave a sigh as he pushed the armrest separating the two of them up, reached over, grabbed Todd, and pulled him up against his body.

"H-Hey! What're ya doin'—"

"Hush up," Kurt mumbled as he cuddled Todd against him like a teddy bear, his arms around Todd's waist. "Get some sleep, _frosch_."

Todd gave his best expression of 'I am not amused', aiming it directly at his boyfriend who unfortunately ignored it and shut his eyes once more. The teen sighed and ended up laying his head against Kurt's chest. His position wasn't the most comfortable, but being curled up with Kurt made it just a little more bearable.

Still, Todd knew he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. He was too terrified about what would happen when the plane landed. Who he would meet at that airport in the morning and what they would think of him raged on his mind as he reflected on when he'd first heard the "terrific" news about where he would be spending his Christmas this year…

* * *

_"__Hey, fuzzball!" Todd yelled as he hopped through his boyfriend's window, landing gracefully and even throwing his arms up in a 'ta-da!' fashion._

_"__Shhh!"_

_Todd blinked in confusion as he let his arms down and stared at his lover, who was on the phone, glaring at him irritably before turning around and speaking something in German. Todd knew very little German with the exception of some of the little nicknames Kurt called him or some German phrases he would mumble under his breath every now and then, so had little to no idea what Kurt was saying._

_As Kurt talked, Todd made himself comfy on the blue mutant's bed, snuggling himself in the mound of pillows and blankets. He always loved to make himself at home when he came to the Institute to see his boyfriend. Kurt always took a good couple hours at the boarding house to get comfortable enough, no matter how many times he'd been there prior, which Todd could never seem to understand, since he had no trouble making himself at home here, especially in Kurt's bedroom._

_Finally, after a few minutes of weird German babble, Kurt finally hung up the phone, putting it back on the receiver. Then, he turned around to see Todd lying completely sprawled out on the bed._

_"__All comfy cozy, are ve?" Kurt teased slightly, a hint of a smirk appearing at the corners of his mouth._

_"__Why don't ya come over here an' see fer yerself?" Todd asked with a dirty grin._

_Kurt snorted, but headed over and cuddled up to him, affectionately nuzzling against his neck._

_"__So what was all that about?"_

_"__I vas talking to __**mein**__ parents."_

_"__An' how are they?" Todd asked politely._

_"__Fine. Zhey are excited to see me next veek for Christmas."_

_Todd sighed, irked by the reminder. "Yeah, an' then you'll be gone fer two weeks."_

_"__Yes…__**und**__ you vill be vith me."_

_"…__wait, what?!" Todd suddenly yelled once the message had fully sunk in and shot up in bed._

_Kurt smirked as he sat up as well and dipped his head down to nuzzled under Todd's chin. "I asked if I could introduce you to zhem and zhey said, 'Yes'."_

_"__Who asked me if I was okay with this?!"_

_Kurt pulled away, fixing Todd with a sad stare. "Please, __**liebchen**__? For zhe holidays?"_

_"__Uh-uh," Todd said with a firm shake of his head. "Hell naw! Ain't no way I'm gonna get roped inta this!"_

_The frog-like mutant tried his best to glance away, but felt himself slightly looking back at Kurt who had on just about the __**saddest**__ expression he'd ever seen. His ears had drooped ever so slightly, his eyebrows were knit tightly together, and his eyes were becoming more shiny, meaning there was a good chance he was about to start crying. _

_The blue mutant glanced away and mumbled, "…okay…it vas just a thought…I just vanted to show zhem zhe man I love…"_

_Well, __**fuck**__._

_With an irritated sigh, Todd said, "Okay, fine. I'll go."_

_The next thing Todd felt was being promptly pounced on by Kurt and his back hitting the mattress roughly before he was kissed senseless as Kurt mumbled in-between dizzying smooches, "__**Danke**__…mmm, __**danke, danke, mein liebling.**__ You vill not regret zhis!"_

* * *

At the moment, Todd was currently regretting how he gave into Kurt's request; there was just something in those eyes, especially when they got all watery, that just made him wanna…just give him every single thing he wanted.

Todd knew that was ridiculous as he barely had any money to spare (most of it being used for the Brotherhood's grocery shopping days), but if he _did_ have the money or could find the money somewhere…god, he'd give Kurt everything.

When they'd first started going out, Todd would have found this idea mushy and stupid. After all, he'd been looking out for only himself most of his life and the thought of wasting time to make someone else feel happy didn't seem very logic.

He'd decided a while ago the whole thing probably went along with the old saying, "People do crazy things when they're in love." He could at least accept that.

Returning to his current predicament, however, Todd sighed again as he thought about how the meeting with Kurt's parents would go. Kurt had told him months and months ago how he had admitted to them that he was dating a guy and while they hadn't been very happy when he'd first given the news, they eventually settled on how much they loved their adopted son very dearly and were going to support him as best they could, despite that their beliefs did not agree with his choices. Kurt mentioned during that last phone call that they seemed much more accepting than last time and were both very excited to meet him.

"It vill be fine, _liebe_," Kurt said suddenly, making Todd flinch a bit.

"I thought ya was sleepin'."

"I can't sleep if you don't. You know zhat."

Todd blew an invisible strand of hair out of his face and cuddled up more against Kurt, happy that even though he had his disguise on, he could still feel that wonderful fur underneath. "Yeah…I jus' don't think I'll be sleepin' anytime soon, babe."

He heard Kurt give a sigh, but was then cuddled even closer. "Zhen I'll stay avake vith you."

"But ya…" Todd broke off to yawn. "…ya need tah get some sleep, too, man."

"I von't go to sleep until _you_ do. Aren't you at all tired?"

"Course I'm tired, sweets, but I can't sleep. I can't stop thinkin' 'bout this whole thing."

Kurt's eyes softened as he kissed the top of Todd's head sweetly. "Todd, no matter vhat happens, vorrying yourself into a tizzy over it vill not help. Besides, do you _really_ vant to meet my parents looking like you haven't slept?"

"…yeah, I guess that wouldn't make the best first impression."

Kurt smiled. "Get some sleep, _frosch_. Ve vill be zhere in zhe morning."

Todd curled up more under Kurt and shut his eyes, pushing away the troubles of tomorrow and focusing on Kurt's soft fur. Before he knew it, he was asleep, with Kurt following his lead not long after.

* * *

**A/N: Besides my Brotherhood collection of short snippets, this story I am the most pumped about. Kurt and Todd are my OTP of X-Men Evo and I've been dying to post an actual story (not just shitty drabbles like I always do, but don't worry there shall be more...) about these two, not to mention writing the Wagners.**

**I will admit, this story is _NOT_ finished. I have parts written down and even some typed, plenty in my head, but this is not a completed story and I have no idea _when_ it will be complete. For a long time now, I've been waiting until certain stories were done, so I'm going to try this technique now and see how it works.**

**I'm gonna dedicate this story to by rp girl, Yaoipigglet on DA, the one who (without meaning to) got me hooked on this pairing and currently we are doing a shit-ton of X-Men Evo rps, filled with Kodd, Lietro, Magento/Xavier, Tabitha/Fred, Wanda/Pyro, Romy...and so on and so forth...but mostly Kodd! :D**

**So, here's the first chapter, mostly just a neat summary of what the heck is going on and how freaked out Todd is. After all, he hasn't been very good with "first time parents meetings" in the past...I really do feel kinda bad for poor Amanda...and the Seftons, actually. Anyways, the Wagners will be in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you wish!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution nor any of Marvel's characters.**

**Warning: Homosexuality and slight language.**

* * *

"Todd?"

The frog-like mutant slowly opened his eyes to see his lover grinning at him. "_Guten Morgen, mein liebchen!"_

Todd groaned as he rubbed his knuckles against his eyes and adjusted to a better position in his seat. "What time is it, yo?"

"Almost time to land!"

Suddenly, the reminder hit Todd of where they were going and he was wide awake. "Now?!" he asked, looking at Kurt who was looking out the window with a huge smile on his face.

"Of course, now!" the German teen said as he hopped up and down in his seat like a four year old going to Disney. "Zhe pilot said ve vill be landing in a few minutes!"

"But," Todd looked down at himself, reminding Kurt of his usual grubby shirt and ripped jeans, "I can't meet yer mom an' dad wearin' _this_! What 'bout that whole makin' a good impression thing?"

Kurt looked back at him and blinked before giving a laugh. "Zhey von't care. Don't vorry. You'll be covered in a coat anyvays."

"But what 'bout when we get back to yer—"

"You'll see vhen ve get zhere," Kurt said with a mischievous giggle.

Todd raised his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. "What's dat supposed tah mean?"

"Nozhing…" Kurt said with a grin as he glanced out the window idly.

* * *

Todd tapped his foot impatiently, hating how long the baggage check took, while Kurt waited beside him.

"Ugh, why does this shit take so long?" Todd growled irritably.

"Don't be so moody," Kurt said, brushing a strand of hair out of Todd's eyes only to have the toad-like mutant fidget and accidentally push it back in place.

"I'm not moody," Todd grumbled, pouting in the most adorable way possible.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but gave a gentle smile. Finally, the baggage check was over and the two headed into the main part of the airport where people were all gathered, greeting their loved ones or awaiting the new arrivals.

Todd gulped as he glanced around nervously. He'd seen a couple pictures of what Kurt's parents looked like, so felt he'd be able to spot them, but he could feel himself growing dizzy from the anticipation and everything around him was becoming a little blurry.

_"__Oh, God…please don' get sick…__**please**__ don' get sick…"_

"Zhere zhey are!" Kurt suddenly shouted as he ran towards an older couple who seemed to notice Kurt the same time he saw them.

Todd watched as Kurt dropped his bag just a few feet away from where they were to throw his arms around them and hug them tightly, to which they hugged him back just as fervently. After about a minute of hugging, Kurt pulled away and the three began speaking in thick German, all laughing.

The frog-like mutant waited quietly as the family was reunited, deciding he should wait to make himself known. Maybe wait for them to come to him. Or would that make him seem uninterested? But if he headed over, he might seem insensitive! Or maybe he could—

"Mama? Papa? Zhis is Todd."

Todd glanced up suddenly, pulled roughly out of his paranoid thoughts, and was now staring at Mr. and Mrs. Wagner, Kurt grinning brightly beside them as he gestured to Todd like he was some kind of trophy.

The mutant gulped as the couple looked at him expectantly, their faces unreadable, waiting for him to say something. Todd realized his hands were shaking like mad at his sides, so he clasped them together behind his back. He felt like his throat had gone dry and was sure he was going to faint. He bit the inside of his bottom lip for a moment, trying to steady himself.

Then, he stuttered out in one of the quietest voices he'd ever used, his voice sounding like a pathetic croak (no pun intended), "_G-Guten M-Morgen, Herr und Frau W-Wagner…"_

If Todd hadn't been in the middle of having a panic attack, he probably would have been proud of himself for remembering the bit of German he'd learned and practiced a couple days before he and Kurt had left, wanting to make a good effort to show how much he cared about Kurt. Pronounced it pretty decently, too.

However, at the present moment, all Todd could think was how the man and woman were staring at him, eyes wide with surprise.

Then, something great happened.

Mrs. Wagner smiled warmly and stepped forward. She wrapped her arms around Todd and hugged him, much to the teen's surprise. Very, very, _very_ few times in his life had he been hugged (not counting when Kurt did, since he was a different story) and, as one might be able to imagine, he was a bit at a loss when it came to reciprocating them. Too paralyzed in surprise, Todd felt himself stiffen and Mrs. Wagner pulled away. He expected her to look annoyed by his lack of response, but she still smiled softly at him and the mutant was amazed at how much her smile reminded him of Kurt's.

"Ve are so happy zhat you are here, Todd," the woman spoke, her voice sounding surprisingly genuine and her accent very similar to Kurt's, so he understood her easily.

Todd had to admit, although the woman was quite old, she still maintained some of the beauty she'd most likely had when she was younger. She was a bit on the heavy side (Todd guessed from working inside and out) and she stood slightly hunched. Her green eyes were bright and caring, something that, if one looked at Todd's childhood, he would most _definitely _not be used to, especially in a mother.

"H-Happy tah be here, m-ma'am," Todd found himself saying back.

He could see behind the woman that Kurt was grinning brightly, looking positively _elated_ at the conversation the two were having and that gave him a bit more confidence, at least to stop shaking.

Mrs. Wagner smiled more and put an arm around his shoulders and led him over to the other two, gesturing to the older man beside Kurt. "Zhis is _mein_ husband," she said, still smiling.

Kurt's father was a very stern looking man and that immediately made Todd's nervousness fly right back to him. He was older and therefore, had a very tired look to his face, but his gaze was much darker than Mrs. Wagner's. As the man stared down at Todd, the poor mutant felt like he was going to keel over any second—

_"__Es ist schön, dich hier zu haben!" _Todd suddenly found, not Mrs. Wagner's arm, but her husband's around his shoulders as the man suddenly smiled brightly._ "Wir sind beide froh, dass unser Sohn so eine tolle Freundin gemacht hat!"_

Todd blinked at him in obvious confusion. "Umm…thanks?" He guessed, floundering on how to respond.

"He says zhat he is very glad you are here and is glad our son has made such a great friend," Mrs. Wagner translated. "My husband is not very good vith English, so ve shall translate for him."

"Oh…" Todd said dumbly, blinking at the both of them, unable to say anything else.

"Vhy don't ve all go _Zuhause_, _ja_?" Kurt said as he pulled on his father's free arm, still smiling, to which his father nodded, letting go of Todd's shoulders.

"Where?" Todd asked, still slightly shocked.

"Home!" Kurt replied.

Todd felt a bit unsteady from the loss of the man's weight, but managed to stay upright. Mrs. Wagner followed her husband over to pick up Kurt's luggage, laying a hand gently on Todd's shoulder for a moment, still smiling that kind smile, before resuming her walk.

Kurt suddenly came up behind Todd once their backs were turned and whispered excitedly, "See?! I told you zhey'd love you!"

"Yeah…" Todd said, a little at a loss for words.

He hadn't exactly expected _this_ reaction.

Kurt didn't seem to notice and gave him a quick, albeit painful, hug to Todd as he squealed before going to help them with the luggage. Finally, Todd got his bearings and picked up his suitcase, following the Wagner's out the door.

They headed into the parking lot, Kurt and his parents going on about past events (luckily most of it was in English, at least between Mrs. Wagner and Kurt, so that made Todd feel a little more accepted) before they reached the car. They packed all the luggage into the trunk, Todd nervously handing his to Mr. Wagner who smiled kindly at him. Once everything was packed, Kurt and Todd piled into the backseat as Mrs. Wagner took the wheel and they headed home.

As much as Todd still felt nervous and very, very scared of how all this would turn out, he was questioning their use of the word "friend". Didn't Kurt tell them having a boyfriend wasn't the same as having a guy for a friend? Were they just ignoring the fact that they were a gay couple?

Todd glanced at Kurt, who was beaming with delight, before glancing over at Todd. He smiled gently at him and took his hand, squeezing it lightly.

In any other case, Todd would have squeezed his hand back, leaned against him, maybe even given him a little kiss, but there was no way in _hell_ he was going to do any of those things with Mr. and Mrs. Wagner sitting in the front seat. Instead, he gave Kurt a weak smile, pulled his hand away, and glanced out the window, trying to keep from blushing.

Kurt furrowed his brow at Todd's feeble response, but didn't say anything. Was Todd really so miserable? Didn't he see how much his parents loved him? Kurt knew Todd had won them over with his greeting (he hadn't even mentioned to Kurt he was going to do that) and Kurt couldn't have been prouder of him.

"So, Todd," Mrs. Wagner asked as she drove, "Kurt's told us much about you. Vhat is your talent again?"

Todd gulped hard when his name was stated, taking a few moments to figure out "talent" meant his mutant powers before answering, "Uhh, well, I can jump up really high an' I've got this long tongue that's pretty strong an' can wrap it 'round things. I can also make dis slime stuff, too."

When he was finished with his small explanation, he was expecting a weird look from one or both of them, but their facial expressions didn't change.

"How unique," the older woman said, and the funny thing was, her tone didn't sound condescending. "Kurt also told us you live vith a few people. Could you tell us more about zhem?"

Oh, well, _that_ was a whole different can of worms.

"Umm…" he hesitated and he found his eyes meeting Kurt's. His boyfriend nodded eagerly for him to continue, so he gulped and answered, "Y'see, I live wit' four people. There's Lance, he's got the power to move the earth, then there's Pietro who's super fast. Freddy who's big and strong. Then, there's Wanda who can affect probability an' she's got these killer hexes." He paused before adding, "I mean, not _killer_, y'know, jus', uhh…pretty cool."

Todd _really_ wanted to smash his face into the window at that moment.

"How nice," Mrs. Wagner said as she drove.

Jeez, was there _anything_ this woman would freak out at?!

"Are zhey like your family?" she asked.

This question actually gave Todd pause as he thought about it.

The Brotherhood…well, they _were_ sort of like a family. Highly dysfunctional and always at each other's throats, but he supposed that made up a lot of families. Sure they would rip on each other all the time and make fun of one another, but they would stand together if someone outside of their group was trying to pick on someone from the Brotherhood. They all did care about one another in their own way and ever since Pietro was made leader, the team (as much as Lance had complained about it early on) had become much stronger.

"Y-Yeah," he answered hesitantly. "Kinda."

"Lovely," the woman commented, still smiling.

Todd chanced a glance over at Kurt who smiled brightly at him. God, he'd never seen fuzzball this ecstatic. He only hoped the warm fuzzies of their arrival would last over the next two weeks.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Next chapter! The next one won't be out for a while, so be happy!**

**So, here's the Wagners and boy, I'm gonna have fun with these two. I decided to make Mr. Wagner kinda made with English, but don't worry, he knows a few words and phrases. He'll get a little better. Hope you guys like Mrs. Wagner! Just wait, you'll like her even more (I hope).**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and drop me a review if you have an ideas or if you'd like to review!**


End file.
